The Lost Files
by AyameAkako
Summary: wont be finishing XD
1. Sad Endings

**Notes: This is after TheLostColony. In case you were wondering. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story. Read and Review:**

**Summary Ideas: **Why? How could he do that to her! After all they had been through together! What she had sacrificed for him… Holly felt something drop in the pit of her stomach…why? How…And then there was anger, "Why are you acting this way!" She shouted her voice pledging for an answer

Story Idea Name:

The Lost Files

**Chapter Summary: **

**Why would Artemis divorce Holly after all they have been through together? Kane has magic, but…he could be just as promising as Number One or perhaps even more…What happens when Goblins Attack Kane, when Julia goes top side to try and find her family? What happens when Artemis and Holly have to face each other after all this time? What happens when Holly's pregnant… and has moved on with her life. **

**Ps. Not sorry for cliffhangers^_^ :p**

**Prologue:**

Holly froze with shock. How could he do this to her? After all she had sacrificed to be with him? After all they had been through together. Rebellious tears burned in the corner of her eyes. "Why?" She sobbed anger, and betrayal evident in her voice as her eyes narrowed.

Why? How could he do that to her! After all they had been through together! What she had sacrificed for him… Holly felt something drop in the pit of her stomach…why? How…And then there was anger, "Why are you acting this way!" She shouted her voice pledging for an answer.

"You know very well…don't play innocent." He snapped his voice was icy hard, but he too had a large amount of bitterness in his voice…hate came from his voice. She could see the anger in the way he talked his hands flashing out as if he wanted to lash out at her. As if she had never seen him that angry in her life. He stood away from her, staring at the snow that was falling gently.

"Get out! No full elf has permission to enter here. And further contact with me can result with making me an enemy." Holly felt a wave of pain hit her, harder then anything she had ever felt. She could already feel the effects of the rules on her stomach, she felt her legs moving her mind void, and it was as if she was too numb with shock to fight the pull. She knew it was clique and yet there were no other words for what she was feeling; it was as if some one had brutally ripped out her chest. Fresh tears poured from her eyes sparkling to the ground.

Artemis didn't call after her no matter how much she hopped. In fact she had never gotten a last look in his eyes. He had stood where he was, his back turned away. He never did phone her back no matter how many times she hopped. No matter what Foaly said about him, in shock when she did arrive home. She would not think of how many fairies had told her it had been a bad thing to do. Holly could imagine the anger her friends would feel…But would they join his side? But still to this very day Holly has no idea why Artemis had removed her from his life…Her soul was bleeding…broken and shattered…

She held her child in her arms. Clinging to her as if some one would take her away. How could Artemis take away her three other children from her! How could he do that to her! She let out a sob; she would have buried her face in her hands if not for holding her child. Julia, her shoulders trembled, she knew that they would be on her way to pick her up she gazed at her home. Anger burned in her heart, as well as bitterness…what had she done? What had she done!

**Chapter One::**

12 Years Later

Kane bristled slightly glaring at the computer in front of him. He was supposed to be like his brothers and sisters. But no matter what he told him self, he knew that he wasn't as smart as they were…In fact he did take a thrill in a challenge, but not so much the intellectual kind. He loved to feel the brush of the wind against his skin, the rush of adrenaline through his body. But to no avail…his Father didn't approve of such things…

He glared at his crippled leg, it was useless…And it embarrassed him some times that he had to use the cane in his hand, he griped it tightly. He hated, and depended on it at the same time. And…that wasn't all that angered him about using the cane. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if his name wasn't Kane…It had become a joke at school. Perhaps that was the secret to his name a joke. Kane felt a growl burn in the back of his throat.

Fowls didn't show emotion, something that he had always had trouble with. Kane let out a sigh but that wasn't the only part of him. His Mother Family…he had never heard of any of them, his Father didn't speak much about his Mother. All he knew was that her name had been Holly…and she had died to save him from a fire. He always felt a little bit of pride when he heard the story, but more amount of sorrow then anything.

His Mother had risked her life, and it had taken his Mothers and his twin sister…They had not even named her yet. He felt a wave of pain and longing all mixed together, he sighed brushing his black hair the only thing that he had gotten from his Father other then his pale skin. No matter how much time he went out side it always remained the same texture.

His eyes were his Mothers hazel, one was greener then the other if you looked closely…But it went by unnoticed by most people. He smiled briefly, at how much he looked like his Mother. Perhaps it hurt his Father to look at him, never in his life at least that he could remember has his Father looked him in the eye to talk to him. Never had he had been called son by his Father. A pang of jealousy shot through him.

Kanes older Brother Artemis was perfect. He was everything his Father had wanted a perfect clone on the outside to his Father. But Kane knew better, Kane knew that unlike his Father Artemis his Brother would always be there for him. He smiled slightly. Even thought he was jealous of his Brother he was also proud of him at the same time. He had developed a near cure for cancer, and several other projects. It seemed as if he was going to be a doctor when he was older…

His older sister Angelina, who was Artemis twin weird how they both had twins; it seemed as if twins were normal in the Fowl family genes. Angelina or Ange as he called her sometimes, was almost just or smarter then their brother it had turned in some sort of a competition, she was more distant then her brother but still…Father could stand to look at them…But when it came to him it was almost as if he saw nothing but weakness there…

But then again…Artemis own brothers **Beckett Fowl** and Myles were closer to him then his Father. He was always eager when they came to visit. It made him smile, he had been smiling les and less lately. His eyes faltered and saddened, he had not one picture that he was _aloud_ to have of his Mother, not he had ever heard of a description from his Father. Kane stared across at the mirror.

More like his mother then his Father…he had the same shape of her head he gazed at the one picture he had_ borrowed_, then again he was always shorter then most of his class mates. In fact he was the shortest in his class at 12 years old. Kane let out a sigh, he wondered were Bella was. Bella was his bodyguard she was probably making her rounds.

Bella had curly red hair like fire, her eyes were sharp and attentive, she fast, not to mention strong and tall. She had trained under Madame coe and had beaten some of Butler's records. Kane felt a surge of pride, and secret triumph, his bodyguard was better at some thing then Butler was…And yet it shammed him at the same time.

Some people might say that he would be lucky to have a Father. But he disagreed it was almost as if he didn't have one. His Father never looked at him, never called him son. It was as if he was trying to avoid him. And yet…he had always tried to make his Father proud. But as always he would see the disapproving look that formed on his Fathers lips when he asked if he liked the project he was working on. It would always be the same answer, "Why are you asking me like this." But instead of using those words he would use more complex ones just so that he could get rid of me and work in peace.

I wouldn't be surprised if he thought that I was annoying like a monkey chattering at his heel. But I am no longer a monkey I no longer worked five hours longer to make my Father proud. Kane no longer attempted to see a smile on his Fathers face, Kane had given up and that wasn't for the only reason. He had to be careful…Other wise they would find out about his condition…his disease…


	2. Julia

**Authors Notes: I wanted to show you the differences between there lives above and under the earth, and of course a plot will start probably around chapter five or so. It's quite ingenious actually I'm sure you'll like it. ^_^ **

**Anyways Thank you for the review alwaysbtheir- Hearts! Anyways if you think my chapters should be longer or not I don't know I think four to five pages is good other wise it would be too long? **

**Chapter Two:**

Julia smiled a small smile as she glanced at the photograph in her hands; this had been taken a few months ago. She stood by her Mother, her new step dad Trouble stood behind her. She laughed slightly his name was a bit childish but at least it wasn't that stupid. And yet she was glad that Trouble had been there for her Mother when she had needed him. And of course Foaly, Number One, and some other people as well. Julia let out a sigh her eye lashes flashing.

She leaned against her hover chair it was purple her favorite color.

And yet…She could see the pain in her eyes, some times when she looked well through her. Julia looked nothing like her Mother other then the fact she had the same figure and the plump red lips. She looked more like her good for nothing human Father…Artemis Fowl. Irritation flashed through her mind as she thought of what he had done to her Mother. There was no reason for it.

At least he had not told her why. And the council had decided to give Artemis what he wished and they gave him some space. But Artemis had never contacted holly back she wouldn't be surprised if he had re married as well. Julia let out a long sigh brushing her black hair away from her face. She had always thought about dying it but…there was something she didn't want to give away. It was like her identity. Not too many fairies had dark hair.

"Julia." It was Foaly he sounded as if he was praising a child, and yet there was a large amount of ego in it. It came from the laptop computer screen that was in front of her, she turned her eyes towards it.

"Yes?" Julia smiled innocently. Her eye brow raised slightly a smile tugging at her lips. Her room was small that was one of the prices to pay for being half human and yet she felt comfortable in it all the same. There were a few CDs, various inventions, and some prizes that she had won.

"I think I saw you in my system earlier." Grinned Foaly "You weren't watching soap operas by any chance where you?" He raised an eyebrow at her, a grin tugging at his lips.

Julia frowned of course she knew that Foaly liked to play there little game, "Me…of course not Foaly," Julia yawned rolling her eyes; she smiled smugly for a moment. It had been all too easy to break into his system; of course it would be no fun if he didn't know that she was doing it.

"Really…I was sure that some one thought they could hack into my system without leaving a trail." Foaly didn't seem convinced he had a playful tone in his voice his face twisted into a smile.

"So how are Caballine and the foals doing?" Julia grinned. Foaly frowned; he had yet to become a Father they had been trying for a few months know. He blushed furiously for a few moments. Caballine pushed him aside, "Let me talk to her okay." She had stunning green eyes and dark black fur, her ears twitched slightly.

"How is it over there Julia." Caballine yawned but she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. "I hear you are going to be a big sister."

"Yeah." Julia smiled, normally in human families there might had been some sort of tension. But not for Julia in fact she was excited about having a little brother, one that she could actually talk to about. She was taller then most of her class mates and didn't have too many younger friends. Of course all of the Artemis fowl stuff was top secret out side of the LEPrecon…And section nine but she wasn't even suppose to know about them.

They chatted about numerous things, Caballines names for the foals she was going to have as soon as she got pregnant it had been in her family to have triples, and up. It was rare and it would be an exciting day for all centaurs when they were born. That meant if she had gotten pregnant yet. But that was a touchy subject for Caballine more for Foaly then anything. Caballine was like an older sister she never had, she sometimes wished she knew what they were like. Her humans family.

But she knew that it would be a wise decision to keep that a secret. She had always known that she was different from the other fairies. She grew faster for one thing she was already five foot two that was pushing it. And then the door bell rang.

"That would be mom." Julia replied.

Caballine frowned, "All right Ill talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Julia could you help me." Holly's voice came from out side of the house. Julia brushed past the hall way and into the kitchen as she walked to the door. There house wasn't too big, it had white walls and marble grey tiles in the kitchen.

She reached for the door and punched in the security code, the door opened with a hum. Holly's arms were filled with bags, she struggled underneath the weight as usual she was over working herself. Her stomach slightly rounded. Julia smiled she knew she should feel jealous but she didn't. In stead she removed about half the bags from her Mother, she was already taller then her.

"Thank you Julia." She sounded tired, as she walked slowly over towards the couch leaning against it leather, dark rich red leather couch. Julia put the bags on the counter top. Holly had to take the last few months off of work. Holly was close to having the new member of their family only two moths are left she wondered if she would have a brother or a sister she kind of secretly hoped for a younger sister.

Julia went to go take the remaining bags from her Mothers arms. "Julia…how have you been?" She questioned she was concerned. I never had fits; I never complained I didn't seem the least but of jealous at all. She was probably worried about my emotional development.

"I'm fine Mother, I'm happy because you're happy. That's all that matters." Julia smiled wistfully she longed to find out about the world above her. She dreamed about how it would be swimming with the dolphins flying and breathing real air. Rather then this filtered air. And she longed to see the real moon as many demons did. In fact there were regular trips for them. It wasn't fair but it was necessary…Other wise there would be riots down in the streets.

"Hm…are you happy?" She sounded even more worried. Julia put the rest of the Vegetable and fruit away. With Holly salary and troubles they could afford the good stuff. She tilted her head a carrot in her mouth. "Well I am happy but I wish I could see the moon once- Maybe you can." Interrupted Holly.

Julia blinked stunned for a moment. "What?" Julia paused startled as she slipped some of the bags into the environmental friendly bags into there container, as she put some of the vegetables away.

Holly smiled sheepishly waving the two tickets in front of her. Julias eyes filled with excitement it was rare for her to loose control like this. "Wow mom! Thanks!" Julia bubbled wrapping her arms tightly then gently around her, she stared at the tickets as if they would disappear. The tickets were four, three days after today.

She let out a laugh of happiness, "You won't mind if I come do you?" Holly questioned. Julias eyes beamed. "It would be great if you came!" Julia agreed with a big smile on her face. And yet it felt false, these tickets she had made sure that her Mother would buy them by giving hints.

Holly smiled back a little one this time. Julia's eyes flashed with worry. "Moth- So you gave them to her then." Trouble questioned as he peaked into the door way not wanting to ruin the Mother Daughter moment, but he to looked worried know. He always looked worried; he gazed at her with love and understanding. That's what convinced Julia not to throw him in a vault of acid. He was really in love with her Mother not like some of the other dimwits she had first dated.

"Yes, they are perfect." Julia agreed. Trouble nodded his head, "The perfect Mother daughter day."

"You won't be coming?" Julia turned to look at Trouble, he was gazing proudly at Julia and There Mother an understanding look in his eyes.

"No you need some girl time, I have your mother for most of the day, and we work at the same place anyways." Trouble grinned, giving Holly a long kiss before turning his eyes to Julia. "You'll both have fun." He assured himself looking at Holly with loving eyes.

Julias eyes glimmered excitedly. And yet she knew what it really meant, she felt her stomach turning. And yet she knew that this could be the only chance that she would ever have. But first, she would have to put the groceries away. Then make dinner and…prepare for the days to come!

**Authors Note**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW- XD or my mutant hamster army will eat you. YES I KNOW MUTAN HAMSTERS **_**not**_** bunnies…XD **

**Oh any advice, and that sort of thing would be help full too its been a while since I wrote anything. ^_^ **

**End of Authors Notes**


	3. Family

**Authors Notes: **

I'm quite happy with this chapter. You can expect another one in the past few days maybe. Thanks For The review.^_^

**Chapter Three:**

Family

The leaves shifted, some of them breaking off of its branches as they fell towards the ground. Shadows covered the garden of Fowl manner; it always amazed him how it stayed so luscious and beautiful without some one taking care of it. Kane leaned against the stone statue that loomed behind him, his eyes half shadows as he gazed across it feeling a small throbbing sensation in his chest. In front of it was a graze stone.

Hear Lies, Miss. Holly Fowl, shadows covered his face from view as his eyes studied it. His Mother had bravely faced the flames, when Fowl Manor had caught fire several years ago. His twin sister had died as well as there Mother only he had survived the dangerous flames. Kane shuddered drawing his coat closer around his shoulders as he placed a single white rose on the grave, it had been his Mothers favorite flower or at least that was what he had been told, roses grew all over fowl manor along with some other vegetation.

He put his hand gently against the stone angel's wing as if reaching for something he couldn't reach. 'Strange…how soft the fabric is.' He thought his eyes turning gazed as he slowly lowered his hand, he always imagined his Mother beautiful with the same eyes as he had.

"Kane." She was always there for him, Bella. Perhaps he should let her know it more often; turning to look at her he let out a sigh. "Let's get going," He mumbled as he limped past her leaning on the cane in his hands, avoiding looking into her eyes as he did so. For some reason he always felt guilty around Bella, as if accepting her as a strong influence in his life was too much for him.

Artemis junior lips tugged into a frown worry for his brother appearing in his eyes as he watched them from above. He had been acting so distant this lately. A feeling of guilt washed over him. He hadn't meant to out shine him. But…it was in his nature to be competitive. If only his Father wasn't so stubborn and blind. If only he saw the suffering he was putting Kane and everyone through just because he refused to talk about her.

The topic of their Mother was off limits at an early age. His Father would become noticeable different, rather if he was sad, angry, disappointed, or guilty what ever it was it was just ridicules.

It would be as if his Father was taken by the plague. He would become silent rigged, he would hide into himself. And become silent. It was frightening as if the very memory of her was too much to bear for him and it was drowning him in cold dark water.

"Father." Artemis questioned gazing at him questioningly. His Father was reading the paper his hands clenched. And yet his eyes were focused. "What is it son?" he whispered looking briefly up from the paper and meeting Artemis Juniors gaze evenly.

Something he would never do with Kane. What Kane longed for? "Its about Kane- he isn't bothering you is he?" Demanded his Father his tone irritated at the thought of him. Artemis stared at him for a moment stunned by his action.

"Father what is the matter with you- Nothing. Now what about Kane?" He questioned turning to look at Artemis though narrowed eyes.

"You shouldn't treat him like that Father." Artemis whispered coldly his voice hard and determined.

His Father frowned looking confused for a moment, "I feed him, I don't snap at him if he deserves it." He scowled trying to play innocent. "Besides I have more important things to talk about." It was as if he felt no guilt at all. At least to everyone else's perspective it would have seen that way. But Artemis saw the way he clenched something in his pocket, when ever he did that he was either worried or was suffering from some sort of memory.

He had never figured out what it was. But he walked past and away from him as if thinking about something. It was about time some one brought the facts to his Father about how he was treating Kane. Artemis could see it, before anyone else could. Kane's hostility and anger, bitterness towards his Father was justified. Artemis reluctance to even look at his son …he was a way back to the past…

And his Father avoided the past as if it was the plague.

Kane wasn't surprise that Angelina was waiting for him with a sour look on her face as he stepped out of the car. She had inherited Mothers hair, it was bright red, which he assumed came from their Mothers family. Her eyes were blue and thick rimmed glasses shielded her eyes. She wore a black shirt with a red jacket a grey skirt and dark long pants. She had her arms folded in front of her, a scowl in which there families name was famous for was written across her face. She didn't look too pleased with me.

Behind her loomed her bodyguard a strong built man his skin was dark and tanned his hair was bright blond and his eyes were almost black. He wore a black T shirt and blue jean pants. The school had forbidden him entry onto the grounds, as they had all the body guards. But Mr. Butler had taken in to become the gym teacher. The schools greatest honor the student's worst fear.

Kane was not intimidated most people would have been. He walked right past her with a calm expression. "Good morning sister." He replied his voice was dangerous soft; he didn't look like he was in the mood to talk. Not that Angelina had noticed.

"Do you really have to act like that around him?" Angelina scowled glaring at him for a moment. Her hair was up to her shoulders, and her glass leaned foreword as she did. Her eyes blazed with furry.

"What do you mean? He's the one who won't even look at me." Kane growled glaring at her. His anger made her flinch. That surprised him hadn't used as much venom as he would have liked.

"Kane your Father is- Not a very good Father." Snapped Kane know beyond irritated he pulled away from Angelina and Mr. Butler not looking back at them or waiting for Bella, he went straight through the school. That was another one of his flaws; he was the only Fowl that ever showed a lot of emotion. But some times it was just impossible to hide. Some times he wanted to scream, he wanted to pull his hair out. Kane growled, but that would mean counseling and lots of it.

He remembered the night before.

"_Father…"_

Artemis didn't look up from his paper he turned the page. It was night; Kane knew he had read the newspaper this morning. Anger and disappointment flashed through Kane. Why did it always have to be this way when ever he attempted to speak with him.

"Yes." He grumbled not looking up from the paper.

"I was wondering if your not busy maybe this weekend…we could- I don't have time for such trivial things," Snapped Artemis coldly, " I have to be at the convention."

"All weakened…? But you were there last weekend…and the one before that- My time is very important, I don't have time for you." His voice was bored.

That was the last straw. Kane's eyes burned with anger. Artemis seemed to have realized what he had said was beyond the line. He folded his paper and stood up. "I have to go to my study- Look at me!" Kane shouted angrily glaring at his Father and standing up as his table fell to the ground.

"Why won't you look at me?" Kane shouted anger he felt pain and suffering as his hands curled into fists he glared at his Father.

_Artemis sighed not even slightly fazed about his out burst in fact he seemed annoyed by it. "Fowls don't yell Kane." He growled as he walked out of the kitchen not even glancing back at him. Kane stared numbly after him, anger burning in him. "Why do I even bother your barely a Father you know that!" Kane shouted after him as he limped trying to run it was more of a stager then anything he went marching over towards his room and slammed the door shut as hard as he could._

Haven::

Julia frowned thinking slightly, she didn't exactly have as much hate for humans as the rest of them. She had never even met a full human before. What she had heard about them was not good of course. But then again not all fairies were good either. She remembered hearing about Opal Koboi of course they had caught her several years after her escape and erased her memories before sending her back.

She was lying on her bed, her gaze falling across her room as her laptop came to life.

She was amazed that her Father and Mother had been the reason why they had captured her; over and over again she heard the story. Perhaps she could tell her family about it when she went top side. Julia was also happy that JayJay had been saved, he was really cute, and energetic, and the father of 3 generations of lemurs.

Julia's hands flashed against her virtual diary that loomed in front of her, her hands flashing across the keyboards. I am really glad that Trouble is a good friend and a Father figure to me. He won't replace my real father even thought I never knew him. I keep feeling as if I have to go and see what their like just once. That is why I have no choice but to do what I must. Of course it would have been easier if Mother wouldn't be watching me like a hawk. But I have no choice. I have to do it, I have to see them.

_Trouble had been working hard these past few weeks. There had been several Goblin break outs and a few people had gotten hurt. Number One was called to patch up the work. Julia smiled as she thought of Number One. He was like the uncle she had always wanted and more kind of like a brother at the same time._

Suddenly a beeping sound broke her thought turning her attention to her messenger. An imp's face flickered to life. He was young, and in her class, his eyes shinned he was training to be a warlock like Number One. He was Julia's best friend.

"Julia are you sure you are going through with it." He questioned his tone worried every feature of the imps face was worried. And he was clawing at his own scales.

"Ill be fine Quin. You'll see." Julia whispered, "Its only one day nothing bad can happen, I'm not going to talk to them or anything." She promised. "See nothing can go wrong." Julia's smiled and yet could she resist the urge not to talk to them? Well she would decide that when she went topside.

"I don't know Julia- remember I said I promised you to bring you a souvenir." She grinned, "And besides you know you're dying to test out both of our projects right?" Tilting her head to one side as a taunting look on her face appeared. "Unless of course you're afraid."

Quin snorted, grinding his teeth together before narrowing his eyes, "I see what you're up to- Julia stared at him for a moment her eyes becoming pleading. She just had to go it was rare for her to beg and yet she knew that Quin couldn't say no.

"Quin I have to see them at least once…it's been drilling holes in me…Quin. I have to." Quin stared at her for a moment. "Fine, but you only got eight hours after that, I'm telling Foaly." Quin hissed. His markings shimmering on his chest.

"Deal! You really are the best you know that?" Quin grunted before rolling his eyes. "No need to worship me." He grinned. "But of course that would be nice."

Julia went to sleep that night with a smile on her face; two days after today she would be She didn't care if she got into trouble. She knew that she would be seeing her family and yet she felt an ache in her heart. She really wanted to meet them; it had always disappointed her how her Mother had no Idea why her Father had acted that way that night. Had he been scared but if that was the case, he would have regretted something, he wouldn't have kept them.

**Authors Notes**

**Ps.  
Remember To Read and Review**

**End of Authors Notes**


	4. I have a family crisis

**Authors Notes: I know there is a lot of empathy on she has to meat them once but I swear that it will be gone in a little while. Next chapter there will be a lot of action hope this catches your interest. **

**Chapter Summary** The bird jumped back. Kane spoke, but not in human langue but in the birds language? He made a strange cooing sound. The bird moved closer, as if it was in a trance Kane reached out his hand gently. Gazing at the wing with soft eyes. Sparks shoot out of his hands.

**R And R**

**Chapter Four:**

Angelina sighed, her eyes narrowed as she brushed her lone flaming red hair, her bodyguard was silent in the corner of her room. She remembered her meeting earlier on with Kane. Letting out a sigh she shook her head. It was even starting to get to her, why would her father treat her brother that way! And yet Kane had started to have no or very very little respect for their Father.

She placed her brush gently on the table and stood up stretching slightly. Maybe it was because Kane had their Mothers eyes. Adjusting her glasses, and sank to the floor, and began to fold her legs in the lotus position. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. "Hm…"

What could she possibly do to bring them closer together…something that not even her Father could object to…?

Kane stiffened Bella was more relaxed for a body guard. She would let Kane walk through the forest by himself to clear his head as long as he agreed to keep his cell phone on at all times. And to keep the tracker she had given him. And not to go too far away from the house. Kane scowled annoyance flashing through him why did it always have to be this way? Why was he the one his Father couldn't look at? He shook his head, and yet he couldn't help but feel anger, disappointment, and exhaustion as he thought of all the times he had tried to get his Father to call him his son. Never one had he had ever done that. It bothered him...

Well if his Father wouldn't treat him like a son they why should he treat him like a father? Kane thought as he slumped against the nearest tree folding his arms around his chest. A spark shot out of his hand, lashing out against a tree, it cut clean across it sending splitters flying ever where. Kane glared at the tree for a moment, when he was angry that happened a lot. That was his reason for leaving school earlier. He still hadn't returned home yet. It had been several hours' school should be finished at this time. He knew he was being juvenile, but he couldn't help it. He was tired...of it.

Not that he cared. He was tired of trying so hard only to be given the cold shoulder. His shoulders slumped...what if his Father didn't think he was good enough to be a fowl? He was nothing like his two older siblings, they were beyond genius level. While Kane was also a genius he could not match up to there intellect nor did he want to! He longed to be outside...among the trees

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated. Kane scowled, he still hadn't done what he needed to do...

"Yes?"

"Kane...come back to the car, you've been out there for hours. If you don't Ill come get you, "She warned, she sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry Bella..."

"You're not exactly making my job easy Kane." She scowled her tone annoyed, "I worry about you so much what if you meet a wolf in the forest?"

"There are no wolves this close to home Bella." Kane snapped irritated he knew her name that wasn't something he should know. He had found out accidently. Well maybe not accidently but it had been ridiculously easy to hack into Madame Kos computer...and take the name of her student.

_It had only taken him __**half an hour**_. He had been disappointed at the time. He had hoped for a challenge back when he had attempted to become more like his Father. It was ridicules really.

Kane imagined Bella's lip curling as he called her by her name. "Hurry back." She commanded.

Kane sighed he knew he should...but what about...well that could wait tell later. He thought as he moved to go back to the car. A rustle of movement caught Kane's attention. A hawk hobbled out from behind a bush its eyes studying him. Its wing looked at an odd angle. Kane froze, as the bird gazed at him. Kane stiffened, but moved slowly closer.

The bird jumped back. Kane spoke, but not in human langue but in the birds language? He made a strange cooing sound. The bird moved closer, as if it was in a trance Kane reached out his hand gently. Gazing at the wing with soft eyes. Sparks shoot out of his hands. He heard the bones snap back into place the sparks cackled for a moment before vanishing into the birds wings. The bird flexed its wing as Kane put his hand in front of the bird. The bird then hoped onto his arm, Kane raised it the sky. The falcon leaped into the sky as if its wing had not been broken, and flew in a circle around Kane before flying off into the trees. Kane stared after the falcon if only he could be that free...

Artemis had arrived just in time, the bell rang as he stared at the chalk board, Angelina had told him of her and her meeting with Kane earlier that morning. If Rose was starting to worry then there situation must be pretty bad. He frowned, glancing behind him. Two students were muttering under his breath and glaring at him as if he had a second head.

"What would be so strange would you to be looking at me like this?" Artemis snapped his tone was cold and icy and would have sent braver men running.

The two stared at him. "Well why are you freaks even bothering to go to school here, why don't you get out of our school." Artemis snorted.

"The only reason why I go to this enchanting place is to please the social workers..."He mused." And its entertaining watching you suffer of course." He grinned glaring at the two. He had never liked Mike and Alex, they were ignorant, arrogant and they picked on lots of the other students. Artemis despised bullies more then anyone else. They made people feel worthless as if they were nothing.

"That's enough you two." Snapped a woman with long blond hair, her hair was wrapped in a green jade ring. She had a grin on her face, and her eyes were narrowed. The two boys gulped clearly they were wrestling fans. Juliet flashed her teeth, and the two sank back into there seats. Juliet turned to look at Artemis and raised an eyebrow at me, as if I should know better then this. But I didn't care at the moment. _**I have a family crisis**_.

_The bell rang. _

Artemis stood up and glanced at Juliet. He wanted to speak to her about the way Kane had been acting. Perhaps she could suggest something. After all she knew Artemis the longest. "Juliet."

"Yes Artemis?" She questioned turned her eyes to him, she could tell I clearly wanted to talk about something. "You want to talk about Kane don't you?" she bit her lip as she turned to look at him a knowing look on his face.

"Yes." Artemis admitted. "Why won't he look at him?" his voice worried. He felt a sense of dread as if he already knew what the answer is.

"It is really simple, Kane looked like his Mother, and your Father avoids the past...because it's painful for him to remember, and Kane is a constant reminder, so he ignores him..." Juliet's voice saddened. Artemis stiffened it was different hearing it from some one else. He had known this all along, but it was painfully obvious that was his reasons. Not because Kane had done anything wrong. Artemis felt strangely numb. What if he had looked like his Mother to? Would his Father ignore him like Kane then...

"Thank you Juliet."

Angelina's eyes fluttered open, she had nothing. What could she possibly think of that the two would go to without him having an excuse not to go? Her Father was completely immune to pure pressure; he was only interested in going to meetings. It was almost impossible, and yet...Nothing could stop a determined fowl and she had long pasted determined. She knew she had to do something. Stretching her arms she glanced at Mr. Butler.

"Well...?"

"I could think of nothing." Angelina admitted with a sigh as she shook her head.

"Hm? What if Kane went to work with him." She snorted that was so simple..."We don't have that day." She sighed, "And I don't think Kane's that desperate to hang out with Father..." Angelina's eyes saddened as she turned to gaze out of the window she longed for them to have a normal family one when they all could be together. It was a hard thing being a genius you were of course admired, and looked up in society but you were also on the outside of it alone.

Mr. Butler stiffened he had never seen Angelina like this. She hardly has shown any emotion. Angelina was stressed he could see it. He had been assigned to her a few weeks after her birth. Angelina had tried for several hours to come up with a way and if she couldn't then he would. In fact he would talk to their Father and see if he could convince him. One day with his son couldn't be so much to ask and yet... He had noticed to, he never looked at Kane, he never acknowledged anything he did. In fact he barely even talked to him. He had always felt a little envious he had always wanted to have children of his own some day.

Julia tucked her hair behind her ears. She of course had planned everything her escape would be unnoticed except by her Mother. She knew that there would probably be some sort of search for her...**But...She just had to see...them at least once.** She wasn't stupid enough to make contact with them. If she did that they would see the similarities between the two of them. She was just curious; she could handle herself couldn't she? And yet a wave of doubt, what if there Father had told them about us? _What if_ they already knew and she showed up and they captured her or something like they did with Holly. Would they be hostile? _What if_ she created a war between her secret families? _What if_...the possibilities were endless?

But she had already made up her mind. It was too late to chicken out now. She glanced down at the items she had packed, her eyes sparkling, she had laid out everything perfectly a set of wings that weren't traceable nor detectable, nothing was, she could get threw security disappear and come back and then everything would be fine. She would just make up some sort of excuse like getting lost in the crowd. She could easily put a loop into the system, they would never know.

Authors Notes: Read And Review

Note I'm going to finish this one even if I don't get any reviews but I would like some anyways.^_^


	5. I don't need your pity

Authors Note:

READ AND REVIEW

-It wouldn't let me log into fan fiction XD I had this ready three days ago grrrr

More action in chapter six

End of Authors Notes

**Chapter Five:**

Kane bristled, Artemis had insisted with waking him up an hour before school. Annoyance burned in his eyes as he glared at Artemis narrowing his eyes. Not that he was irritated about waking up. He had been planning on going for a walk actually. It made him irritable, he had to...soon...otherwise he wouldn't be able to control it. "What is it Brother." Kane snapped icily and yet he knew what it was about.

He was in his room, the window was shut. There was a few books, and a pile of clothing on the floor. Something his Father would frown about no doubt and give him another lecture.

"Kane...I'm worried about you." He admitted, studying me for a reaction as if he was afraid it would make me pull away from him. I didn't which surprised him. Kane turned his eyes to Artemis, despite how much he was like there Father he wasn't. And that was something his Father should realize, if he wanted a clone of himself he should have done that, instead of having a son.

"Thank you for your concern but I am fine- Kane...you re alone too much Bella, told me that you went off by yourself in the woods again -Yes so." Kane snapped suddenly becoming more irritated, "I like to have some time alone."

He leaned against the chair he was sitting in front of his eyes flashing to the computer in front of his eyes.

"That is acceptable- I don't have to prove myself to you, or give you reasons for doing things." Kane snapped his voice hardening as he began to isolate himself even more from his brother. Suddenly he stood up leaning against his cane. Kane glared at it for a long moment and walked more liked hobbled over towards the window stiffening. He let out a sigh as he stared down at the grounds. "Just leave me alone..."He mumbled his voice sadder then before as he slumped his shoulders staring past him and out the window.

Artemis stared at Kane numbly, guilt flashed in his eyes. "I'm sorry for the way Father treats you- well everyone else seems to be sorry about that except for him." Kane mumbled glaring at the floor moodily he let out a sigh, why couldn't he be more like them? He always was so angry and then their was his _problem_. Kane glanced down at the cane in his hands, his hand rolling into a fist," I'm use to it now I suppose."

Artemis found that he was in a lost of words, he wanted to put his hand on his brothers shoulder, but feared that would only make him angrier. "Kane...maybe one day we could go for a walk together and you could show me what's so cool in there huh?"

Kane stiffened for a moment. Show him how much a freak he was...Show him what he could do...? "Maybe one day." Kane whispered, once he had more control over it and could trust himself with bringing some one along with him. Maybe that day would come sooner then he thought.

Artemis glanced after Kane, watching him as he walked slowly out of the door. Kane was in his rights to be angry. He would be too if he was ignored like that. He knew that this was the only chance that he would have known. He did not leave the side of the window his hands hanging at his side.

Angelina paused she had heard everything by the door; perhaps she had overacted being angry outwards Kane. Kane should be mad; she knew she would have been. Tucking a hair behind her ear she glanced at both her and Artemis's body guard. It was time to talk with Butler, Artemis's oldest friend. She would have to. Angelina paused as she watched Artemis walk out of the room he looked some what pleased at the progress he had made with Kane.

Angelina smiled weakly. "Looks like we have no choice then."

"Well actually we could trick Father shamelessly into spending some time with Kane-Maybe I don't want to." Snapped a cold voice from behind both of them as the door slowly opened Kane stood with a look that would have totally obliviated him on the spot if he could kill with it that is "Why would I want to spend time with Father, if the only reason that he is tricked into doing it with me?" Kane's voice became colder harsher and angrier with each word he glared .Neither of them had seen it on Kane's face before it was filled with anger and growing hate.

"I don't need your pity!" he shouted his voice rose as he turned and slammed the door to his room behind him. Leaving a startled Bella out side of the room leaving no room for debate.

Artemis froze, in alarm as he stared at his Father who stared numbly at the door. He watched his Father for any sigh of emotion. Guilt? anything? He was a stiff as a door nail as he stared at where Kane had been. "You should have seen this coming Father he is tired of trying to please you trying to get you to acknowledge him." He whispered gently, Butler paused staring at Artemis II with a worried expression across his face. He took a step forward walked past Kanes room with out so much as a second glance. Butler frowned hesitated but followed after Artemis.

Artemis junior looked at Bella, wondering if their plan had worked. Her worry seemed to grow into frustration. "How could he do that..."She whispered breathlessly stunned as she turned to look after their father. He had done nothing. Just brushed it right off.

A good Father wouldn't do the things that he did. He knew that he took care of them all physically but not mentally. He clutched a picture in his hand as he stared down at the photograph he held. Smiling a small smile; this had been taken a few days after they had been born. 'Holly how could you do that to me...' He thought turning the photo face down into the top drawer putting it inside and closing it. He knew that he was being silly and yet it was more painful to face the past then it had ever been. He of course had felt guiltily for all the things he had done in the past but perhaps he should spend some more time with Kane his son. _And _yet he was afraid to...

He was afraid of tainting Kane. Kane was so much like Holly, he had more trouble controlling his emotions then his older siblings, and he had always watched Kane from a distant. Perhaps he had inherited something else from holly. But that was impossible he had inserted the serum that would stop that from happening it shouldn't- couldn't be possible. And yet a wave of worry surged through him perhaps he had mistreated Kane in his hope that he wouldn't hurt him. Artemis sighed; the Fowls were just the best Fathers weren't they?

Artemis senior turned his gaze to the windows, Kane was the first to leave, Bella walked behind him with worry in her eyes. He smiled sadly as he watched his son enter the vehicle not looking back at Fowl manor.

They didn't have to wait in the line because they had all access passes, the Demons were gathered together excitement written across there faces. Some of the imps were playing some pranks of some of the elves. It was amusing to watch. The imp would poke the elf, and then disappear behind another elf, and it would cause all sort of commotions.

The morning went by pretty quickly. Julia felt her stomach tightening really such a place wasn't really her thing, and yet she had enjoyed herself for the most part. Holly seemed egger to play any game, but they had to stop once and a while when her feet began to hurt which was around noon. They had just finished eating their veggie burgers.

Julia smiled at Holly it felt strangely fake. It had made her nervous, perhaps she should wait a while...She walked over to her Mother. "Don't get lost Julia." Holly whispered as they walked side by side.

The screams of some elves, and came from the stink worm invasion ride, it went down and around in various speeds.

She had waited her whole life for this and this wasn't going to stop her. Of course they would have to wait tell nightfall, there were whack a human, a rather distasteful game that many fairies thought was the best game. And there was dunking for apples, and there were many stores selling random items. Julia smiled honestly at her Mother as she frowned.

"Julia...do you want to ride, Valcome screamer?" Questioned Holly, Julia rolled her eyes. "No I would rather keep my lunch in me for a while." She grinned smiling for a moment as her gaze fell around the crowd they had been here all day, and at night was when the arena would open and they would be able to see the moon, but that wasn't the real reason why she was here.

"Yeah I suppose that was a bit silly then how about some of theses games." Holly's eyes flared with determination as she glanced down at the hops in front of them, some of these games had been stolen from the mudpeople of course they all had there improvements of course. The base of where the rings would land would move and become different shapes. Holly smiled confidently as she threw the hoop, it amazed her, her mother's skill she was pregnant and got one around.

"Two more and you win a prize." Reported the Robotic elf his teeth were sharp and pointed, his electronic eye fastened on Holly and Julia.

The rest of the day keep Julia busy, to her surprised her and her Mother laughed a lot. They swamped school stories, and crushes wee for her anyways. Julia blushed slightly as she thought for a moment, her eyes flashed it was almost time for her escape. Several hours had past by. It was nearly noon. "Mom I have to go use the washroom just wait here for me okay?"

Holly nodded, and smiled a true smile. Julia felt another wave of guilt, maybe she shouldn't do this...Maybe...She would ruin her Mothers happiness...and yet she had to know! She had to know the truth for her self.

To say Kane was in a fowl mood was an understatement. Kane was beyond that. Kane was in an angry aggressive mood. He could feel his sparks in his hand; feel the unusual edge to them. Kane glared at his teacher glared at anyone who offered him a friendly smile. He avoided his Brothers and Sisters like the north and South Pole that repelled each other he skipped the class that Juliet taught. He skipped out of class early saying that he wasn't feeling good, he made his way silently down the empty hallways his feet making a rhythmic sound as he limped walked.

He was furious Kane couldn't remember ever being this mad- this angry. Pausing outside, it felt nice to feel the wind against his skin it was a beautiful sunny day and yet it was also windy it made him feel some what numb as he limped walked out of the school.

Julia's heart pounded, she had five minuets. Five minuets before her plan would be ruined. "I will stall them for a moment Julia." Quin's voice came from the watch in her hand. "Remember if you're not back in eight hours..."

"Right Quin." Julia slipped into the bathroom stall walking across it as she went over towards the wall.

"Remember you forced me into this."

"Yes Quin don't worry I wont be caught."

"And what am I suppose to tell your mom- Tell her I held you at gun point and that I really, really wanted to see my family and you weren't in any real danger you just didn't know it."

She took out a gun it would look like a water toy to a human, she raised it at length. It was completely made out of plastic not metal.

"Fine that works to."

Julia pointed it at the wall a red light telling her where it would aim; setting in to max, and a blast of energy shot out of it, ripping a whole the size, well of a toddler, into the side of the wall and into the shield. Well to her it was the average height of an elf. It began to stitch itself together behind her. "Go Julia Go." Julia took a step out and into the upper world.

She was astonished at first; she had never been above ground before. She strapped her wings onto her back, and became invisible, as she leapt into the sky. The smells over powered her at first, everything seemed fresher, and greener then she could have imagined. Her face was flustered and her heart pounded in her chest, excitement gleamed in her eyes.

The waves of the ocean sent salt spray against her face as she leaped into the sky her wings beating silently against the sun. It was a bit windy but it did nothing against the strength of the metallic wings.' They go to school at Saint. Barnaby's, it recently split into a boys and girl school.' She thought as she flew over the trees. Excitement and adrenalin rushing her through the sky. She pushed aside any thoughts of caution.

Unknown to her, some one had been watching her. Well three some ones to be exact. Their skin was dark and green, there eyes reptilian. Their forked tongs shout out of there mouth. They stepped through the hole. "I know where to go." laughed the second goblin, as he pointed a single scaly hand after the elf. Their wings roared into life, then silence as they leaped through the whole just in time as it knitted back together.

**Authors Note:**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**End of Authors Notes**


	6. Not how I meant it to happen

**Authors Note: Yey another chapter XD**

**Enjoy.**

**End of authors Notes**

**Chapter Six:**

Kane walked without speaking his eyes were unfocused. It was beautiful the tall trees that loomed above him, a dog barked in the distance. Pausing for a moment before turning his head to the trees they moved swaying in the leaves. The beautiful autumn leaves of red, brown, and golden drifted from the tops of the trees scattering in the winds. Kane leaned against the wall his eyes closed, his cane in one hand.

It was unfair and yet perhaps he…NO! Not this time! He wasn't wrong he was right! The reason why his Father had never called him son, he always wondered it, it bothered him greatly to the point when he had almost started hating his own brother. But then he would have been as bad as his Father. Although his Brother and Artemis senior were alike in a lot of ways, they were also different quite different.

He moved quietly which would have seemed impossible for some one with a limp. The wind seemed to grow stronger when he walked. Letting out a sigh he could feel the power of the trees through his hands.

The scents were over whelming, of scent of decaying leaves, mold, the scent of autumn. Kane turned to look behind he had been sure he had seen some one Kane ignored who ever it was and continued moving he didn't have time for this. Walking among the leaves and animals had always calmed him for some reason or another that he could never truly understand it was if nature was always calling out for him.

It was then when he heard a voice behind him. "So you're the smart idiot's brother aren't you." Snarled Mike the schools number One Bully. Alex grinned his teeth turning into a smirk. They were both in Artemis the thirds class; both of them hated him with a passion. Because he constantly targeted them for being cruel to others. They grinned like a lion had spotted a wounded doe.

Kane scowled his eyes narrowing, "You are probably the most pathetic kids I have ever met." Kane narrowed his eyes stupid and smart? How could they refer to some one as smart or stupid? Normally he would have been a bit afraid, he was not a coward...A wave of anger swept through him! As the frustration began to build in him threating to consume him. "You can only be smart or stupid." Kane thought angrily then that must mean he was the stupid one! He was like a monkey chatting at his Fathers heal demanding attention…It was pathetic well no more! NO MORE WOULD HE!

Then they caught him off guard, when they through their fist punching him in the face, he was knocked backwards as he slammed against the tree behind him. A wave of pain shot through him rattling his spine.

Julia moved across the trees the matilic wings hovering. She lowered drifting among them an invisible shape not even a heat haze to show that she was their. . She wondered how Holly made it without such technology. She had gotten the location where Kane would be from Quin he had hacked into, well she had hacked into Foalys system, while he had been watching soap operas.

She lowered to a halt how long had it taken her to get to this point. Her locater told her that she was five feet away from her brother. Wait didn't humans usually be in class at this time? Why wasn't he? She wondered curiously. Pausing she took in a deep breath, what she saw was not what she expected.

Two older boys hit, and pumbled a boy was one of them her brother?Wait no they didn't look distinctively like Holly, or her Father, she had gotten a picture of him from off of the computer.. The boy yelped in pain as they flew their fist at him hitting him in the stomach it was hardly fair two against one.

But then something else happened that nearly stoped her heart. A spark of magic shot out more like lashed out at the two older boys. They lept back startled, as the magic continued to shoot out changing from blue to red, as the boys aggression began to grow.

"Leave me alone." Kanes voice was not his own, it was as if several voices were talking all at once, it was layered with magic, he had spoken in gonomish, his eyes were rimmbed with blue, and they seemed to be growing brighter, as he stood up the wind began to grow stronger. His magic was unimaginable, he looked unstoppable.

The two boys stared at Kane fear, shock, and disbelief across their faces, they both took a step back. "Okay okay." Stuttered one of them who had found their voice fear pulsed in it as they took another step back.

Kane narrowed his eyes, fear pulsing in his own. What if they told some one. What was he going to do now. "You can't tell anyone- Yeah right were going to tell everyone we know and we got a picture to prove it." Laughed one of the boys as he took out a cell phone.

That was it, she had to act now. Quickly she injected in a tranquiller dart, that would knock him out.

"You can't do that- Suddenly the boy stumbled backwords his eyes rolled to the back of his head, as his leg began to fall, he fell crumpled to the ground. Kane stared at the spot where the boy had hit the ground.

"Look what you did! What did you do to alex!" Wailed Max his eyes filled with fear.

"What are you – I didn't do anything…you attacked me first remember." Kane whispered glaring at them both his face was bruised, and his arms and legs were covered in scratches, as the magic began to shoot out of his hands.

Max yelped, leaping back in fear, as he to began to topple backwords. Fear pulsed through him, well if he didn't do anything perhaps he actually hadn't ment to but what if his…his condition infected other, and would slowly cause them to go into a coma or die…what would happen to those too not that he cared what would happen to them but…still…

Julia froze numbly as she stared at Kane her eyes widening in shock. Just how powerful was her brother? She herself could barely heal warts let out, do that? It was amazing! And yet why had the two boys attacked him. It was clear even if she wasn't supposed to get contact then perhaps she should. Kane could endanger their entire race, and he had just left those two with their memories on the ground.

Kane turned away either way he still had to do the ritual. Even if they were unconscious. He had to get away from here. What if some one knew about this? What if they had taken pictures from before? Fear urged him on and yet so did instincts as he walked a little faster ignoring the pain in his leg as he paused in front of a tall oak tree.

"Julia? Julia where are you?" Holly whispered her voice panicked as she glanced around the wash room. "Julia? Are you all right?" She questioned, their was no answer Holly frowned for a moment. "Um…Julia did you perhaps get…"

"I'm sure she's all right Holly probably found some one from her school to talk to that's all." Holly frowned it was unlike Julia, she had always been the responsible one ever since she had learned to tell her where she was at all times at a young age. She would always come and tell her Mother first before going off and doing things. Holly didn't know why but she felt uneasy for a moment. "Ah Quin there you are, have you seen Julia?" demanded Holly glancing at him suspiciously as if she thought he knew something she didn't she had walked out of the bathroom to see Quin who had obviously heard her. Wait it was as if he waiting for her…

"Yeah."Quin growled glancing at the watch on his hand, "She went home because she wasn't feeling good. She told me to go find you and tell you."Quin muttered a guilty look on his face, glancing over his shoulder for a moment. "Anyways...She didn't want to ruin your day so yeah....nor did she want you to be alone so she asked if I could spend the day with you." Quin smiled assumingly.

"Perhaps I should go home and check on her." That sounded more like Julia. And yet why wouldn't she tell her that before she left?

"No, she said that she was just going to take some pills for the pain and go to sleep for a few hours."

"But she seemed so excited..." Holly frowned, perhaps she wasn't as interesting as she thought she was…The crowd moved among them.

"We could videotape it for her." Quin agreed.

"Hm...do you think she'd like that?" Holly questioned lightly as she looked at Quin, he didn't meet her gaze. She frowned for a moment. 'He's lying to me.' She thought distrust in her eyes she had never liked Quin.

Julia froze momentarily stunned; Kane seemed to be in control of his magic. And also she had never seen anyone with so much magic in her life. Curiosity propelled her towards him. Kane was her twin why they weren't identical, even she didn't look that much like her Mother, but Kane...Kane had some of his Mothers face, her eyes, even his posture was like her Mother. No one under the earth could deny that Kane was not his Mothers son.

Kane paused for a moment his eyes flashing to a tree above him. He reached towards the ground and picked up an acorn, burying it in the ground. Magic shot out of the earth, he let out a sigh as he leaned against the tree, to Julia's surprise his ears became pointed when the magic fell away.

He had dark black hair; his hair had grown longer, about up to his shoulder, his nails two had also grown as well. His skin had become paler, unblemished perfect in fact, he was as pale as the moon perhaps even paler and his skin seemed to glow. His eyes became even more like holly's and a magical creatures they shimmered anyone who saw him now would know that he was not a human.

If Julia knew better she would think she would be looking at a full grown elf well he was much taller then a normal elf. Kane paused and walked slowly over towards a small stream. She watched in amazement as the seed Kane had planted sprouted out of the earth and erupted, a tall oak tree towered above the one besides it, it shimmered white for a moment, its leaves golden. Then it faded away and a normal oak tree towered above her.

Kane pulled his hands in the water and stared down at it. "I could be an elf." Kane mused tugging at his ear for a moment laughing. "But they don't exist..."He sighed sounding disappointed." I must have some sort of disease." He pondered to himself lying in the grass, he sighed letting out a yawn. "Either way it's a good disease..."He let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he was holding as he buried himself against the tree he had planted closing his eyes and lying down like a cat.

And then to his shock and surprise, "elves do exist ,"whispered a voice. Kanes eyes fluttered open, as he stared at a female figure in front of him who stared at him with such intensity. Her eyes looked to be in pain. But what surprised him even more was her elf like appearance but it...Well she looked as if she could be his twin. Kanes heart pounded faster as he stared in shock and surprise. "What?"

"Elves do exist." The girl whispered sadly her hair was dark raven colored, her eyes were blue...

"Who are you?" Kane questioned his voice surprised, as he looked at her with shock. And yet he couldn't deny it. There features were similar. They were some what identical. But not quite she was much shorter then he was.

"Its me...Julia your sister."

And that's when gun shots came from behind them.

Quin pulled away from her, telling her that he had to go to the bathroom. "Julia are you all right?" Questioned Quin worried, as her face appeared in front of him. To his shock she was staring straight at her Bother, and she was not invisible. "Dam it Julia- And that's when three sets of gun shots came from behind him. In energy beams. Three goblins. "Julia I told you not to I warned you- And that's when the door flung open and Holly stood her eyes narrowed.

"You can't come in here." Quin gawked throwing his hands behind him. He stared at her for a moment then through up his hands in the air. "Fine okay! I lied Julia wanted to meet the rest of her family, and well it seems as if three goblins escaped and know there attacking both of them- Hollys eyes filled with shock, betrayal, anger, it changed to match all of these emotions.

"Quin you idiot!" barked Foaly. To Quins unhappiness three elves stood behind Holly all looked grim. Commander Vinyaya glanced at Quin through narrowed eyes. "Quin...I suggest you aid us in this operation." She scowled as she walked over towards him and snatched the watch.

Julia slammed into Kane knocking him out of the way as the bullets soared behind them crashing into trees as they shot past. "Dam it Goblins." Scowled hissed she had always despised Goblins.

"Ha we'll kidnap you and demanded that they release are brothers." Laughed the first Goblin his voice layered with hate." You are the daughter of the hero Caption Holly Short."

"Ha, like they would do that." Julia scowled grinning slightly as she put her gun higher then stun raising it and aiming at the first goblin. It hit him clean in the chest knocking him into a tree.

"Julia what do you think your doing." Growled Vinyaya from the watch on Julias hand.

"What dose it look like?" Julia snapped, " Fighting off some idiotic Goblins."

Kane stared in confusion. "You're alive after all these years..."Kane whispered in confusion as he stared at Julia pain and shock in his eyes. Hero? His Mother was some sort of hero? He had always thought she was a hero...but wait then that meant that this girl was his sister! His twin sister!

"I'm sorry I didn't plan on it going like this." Julia admitted, her voice worried. "I hope you don't think that this is normal, I mean being attacked by goblins."

"Come out, come out little elf." Sniggered The leader of the three moving towards the tree, he spun faster avoiding the second bullet. He lunged at both of them. Kanes eyes glowed with power as he swung his hands upwards instinctively. The Goblin let out a gasp of surprise, Kane seemed a bit surprised as well, as the Goblin faltered in his shield for a moment. Closing his eyes he rose both of his hands higher and the goblin went flying backwards and he rolled across the ground.

Kane seemed lost for words as he glanced back at Julia his eyes wide. "I'm half elf right?" Kane whispered once he had found his voice it trembled slightly, shock and pain clearly showing.

"Yes you are." A voice came from Julias communicator, it was stunned and filled with longing. Kane froze, staring at the communicator in shock. It couldn't be could it? "But you're dead..."He whispered as Julia thought the third elf. And Kane felt something prickle him in the back of the neck. Startling him and knocking him off of his feet. Kane let out a gasp of pain his hand flinging to his neck as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his knees hit the ground into unconsciousness.

Holly stared at the motionless form of her son through the watch that Quin had built. There was no mistaking it he was her son. In looks he looked more like her than any of her other children. She felt a wave of sadness knowing that they would probably wipe his memory but they couldn't do that could they? Did he count as one of them? Either way he was powerful beyond measure. But she couldn't help but only think of the first time she had held them both together how happy she had felt. And she knew that Julia was in big trouble...

Julia stiffened knowing that she was in trouble. But what did he mean by death? Is that how her Father told him that they were dead? " How did you get here so fast- Don't play innocent Julia we know all about what you were planning on doing besides, do you think that Foaly wouldn't know that some one had put a loop into his system?" Demanded Commander Trouble his eyes narrowed together crossly as he stood glaring down at Julia. Some of the other elves stared in wonder at Kane who lay unconscious at their feat, she wondered what they had seen. "Thought your craftsmanship was quite amazing Julia I must admit you would make an amazing officer."

"Why thank you Commander."Julia grinned smugly as she suluted him.

"And yet you could have endangered are entire world pulling off that stunt." Growled Commander Trouble his eyes narrowed, "I'm very disappointed in you, Julia I thought you'd know better then this." He snapped his voice hardening, Julia frowned.

"What about him?" She questioned. "besides as I recall Holly's done it more times then I have, and was closer to exposure then this I already knocked out the other two boys and it already had the mind wipe installed in it." She grinned. "Thought one of them had a cell phone with him."

"It would be too dangerous, to leave him ignorant, but we can't just let him go, he's coming with us. And you are in very, very big trouble. You are beyond grounded Missy." Commander huffed, glaring at her, ignoring her other question. He was acting like a very, very mad Father who had found out that his daughter had disobeyed him. It annoyed her and yet at the same time she felt a small wave of warmth and happiness...She had met her Brother Kane. Everything was going to be perfect.

**Authros Notes:**

**Read and Review**


	7. Ill tell you What Its Like

**Authors Notes**

**Authors Notes**

**Jonove1203- I shall separate them then. Thanks for the suggestion. AND THE REVIEW**

**A lot of drama in this one lol XD More action in later chapters I swear! **

**End of Authors Notes. **

4 Hours Later

Kane head felt calmly, it was hard to focus hard to think. But then again what did it matter…he had never been good at thinking anyways. His heart beat pounded in his chest? As he lay on the ground was cold beneath his close. Closing his eyes he had begin to fill panic welding in his chest, growing stronger by the second.

For a moment he just lay their why his sences slowly returned to him, he blinked for a moment before rising to his feet. Their was a bed in one corner of the room a desk in the middle of the room he had been clearly laid down on the bed, because a blanket was wrapped around him. The ground was cold and white, and it was painful to look at.

Had they drugged him? He wondered, as a mind grain suddenly hit him. He let out a groan as he covered his eyes with his hands. It just made sense that he was the one to be kidnapped. The weakest, the most useless the one less likely to escape. But what about her…what about…the voice from the watch? Kane narrowed his eyes in furry as he felt a wave of pain that threatened to consume him and hate. How could he believe them so easily? What was he thinking? His Mother had saved his life from the fire, that's how he had gotten this injury on his leg. Wasn't it?

Bringing his legs up to his chest he rested his head against his leg, he was to exhausted to move very much, as he blinked he had been on the verge of panic but know…He was very much confused. His brother or his sister would have found several different possibilities to escape by know, but he couldn't concentrate. Pain like he had never felt before…And fear…fear of what the answer might bring.

Was he some sort of breeding experiment…Was that was he was? Did he even have the same mother as the rest of his siblings? Their was no doubt that his Father was his father of course even if he wasn't the best Father. He never tried never…No matter how much he wanted him to. Kane trembled tears brimming in the corner of his eyes, he was afraid to hear the answer to that question. More importantly how could he be sure of anything he had no idea about this race. And if he was this powerful and he was only half of what they were then how powerful were they? "Your lying." He whispered his voice filled with pain, he knew he was being watched.

Freezing he heard foot steps in front of the cell, but to his relief no one entered. He doubted that he was ready yet.

**A few minuets earlier.**

**(Holly/ Julia)**

"How can you do this to me?" Holly shouted, it was rare to see Holly act like this she turned her eyes on her daughter. "How could you leave me there worried about you?" Holly whispered tears brimming in her eyes; the pregnancy had no doubt enhanced her emotions.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I felt it had to be done. Besides no harm will come to anyone Im sure Kane will realize that we are siblings and- You don't understand Julia, he told them that you and I died..."Holly whispered, remembering seeing her own tombstone had made her shudder. While Artemis had said that no full elf had permission to enter his home, he had never said the trees and fields around it.

They were in Section Nines head quarters. The room they were in had a red carpet a couple of chairs and some equipment on the wall. Holly was walking silently Foaly was looking at the screen in front of him a frown on his face.

Julia's eyes widened in horror, "I never knew I'm so sorry Mother...thought I was wondering why he thought I was dead" A guilty look appeared in her eyes for a moment, then it faded into one with determination, "I had to meet him he's my twin Mother, he's apart of me."

"Do you know why I can never see them? Do you know what will happen? Artemis could expose us, if we make him angry enough- **No he won't**." Julia replied simply cutting Holly off**. "He wouldn't be able to, because all of his children are half, he spent time with us, I don't know what happened between the two of you but I do know this, Artemis won't simply expose us-** He could use some one else to do it for him, the best thing was to leave them alone- _He's to powerful anyways_." Interrupted commander Vinyaya as she stared into the screen where her son was.

Holly sighed and moved away from Julia, one hand on her stomach as she walked over towards the door, staring at it. Of course he wouldn't be able to see outside. But her heart throbbed at the sight of him. He had woken up, he had his knees to his chest, and their where tears in his eyes. That was strange, she was sure that he would be more like his Father. And yet, she could only see herself other then his dark raven hair and of course his pale skin but what astonished her was his elfin appearance. And then words broke the silence." You're lying." He was clearly suffering, and he clearly didn't believe Julia.

"You can go in..."Commander Vinyaya whispered gently giving Holly shoulder a squeeze. "But I'm sure he just won't accept everything right away, perhaps it would be better if you would wait a while Holly."

"I will speak with him." The voice made both heads turn, Number One stood, his gaze on the door. "Let me speak to him, and tell him of his situation." his tone was worried as he stared at the door.

"No, the first one he will speak to he will be angry with, and you will be some one to teach him many things, I will speak with him and that's final." Commander Vinyayas voice was firm. Number Ones lip turned into a pout. "I know this because…he's different then Fowl,"

"Besides your job will be to cheer up Holly." She assured him, as she opened the door as Number One smiled glancing in Holly's direction as he put a hand on her shoulder smiling a big smile at her. She smiled a little.

**(Kane)**

The first thing she saw was Kanes Father Artemis staring back at her, but no that was wrong he was clearly his Mothers child. Everything about how he acted, his movement was all Holly no one could deny who the mother was. Not even his Father. Kane moved away from her turning from her.

"Listen well...before you judge us- "I'm tired of listening to the lies I have always been told." Kane whispered in a dangerous soft voice, as he felt a wave of anger fill him, his eyes flashed open they were rimmed with blue. "Leave me alone!" Kane snarled standing to his feet, tears, and hate brimming in his eyes. He stood to his full height which was twice the size of commander Vinaya, he raised his left hand, and a blast of magic slammed into the ground in front of vinaya creating a rather large crater.

"Stay away from me." Kane hissed his tone bitter turning away from her. "Otherwise you'll be next." He had taken a step back thought his eyes flashing around.

"Why don't you escape then?" She questioned thoughtfully their was no fear in her voice.

"That would be unlikely." Kane muttered a bit surprised by her calmness "You obviously have numbers on your side, where ever I am alone, so if I want to escape I would have to do it when either your guard was down, "Kane murmured coldly, "Besides I'm sure if I would escape you would punish me in some way...maybe remove both of my legs." Kane huffed, glaring at her. "Besides how far do you think Ill go without my cane my magic won't last to long if I use it to run too much besides I have no idea where I am."

Vinaya was stunned what kind of beings did this human think they were? Cold hearted monsters. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at her for a moment, but he was upset to and a look of caution flashed across his eyes. And yet why was he telling her all of that about his weaknesses? What was he doing that for…Perhaps she wanted her to underestimate him. But they learned that under estimating a fowl, which he still was, was a very, very bad idea.

"Kane...I am not the right person to tell you the whole truth but I tell you what I think you should know, one thing you are in no danger, none of us plan or ever planned on hurting you, two your Mother and Sister are alive you cannot deny it, she- I can change my appearance at will, if I am half elf home much magic do you all posses? It wouldn't take much to change your appearance since you have training."

"Kane...you are the most powerful warlock I have ever heard of in the history of elves , the most we can do is heal a couple wounds you can fight with your magic we have to restore are magic monthly."

"So do I."

"But when you use your magic and when you stop it's not because your out of magic its because your body is too strained to use that much of magic at the time." She whispered as she remembered what Number One had told her. "You are truly one of a kind."

Kane froze his glare faltered for a moment. "Hm...Did my Father know about this." his voice trembled, and distrust flashed in his eyes, as he let out a sigh Vinaya faltered for a moment. "So it was all lies…"Kane snarled his voice filed with anger, trembling wit rage.

"Kane you can't understand- Yes I can't understand, my Mother the great Hero Holly risked her life to save me, and died along with my sister." Kane snapped, "That was a lie, my Mother didn't risk her life to save me, in fact she just left, they had a divorce like every ordinary family in Ireland, its nothing special. I always believed my Mother was a hero, I always blamed myself for her death, know I find out it's a lie! She left! She abandoned us." Kanes voice began to fill with more hate, tears stinging his eyes... " My Father is no better then she is they deserve each other or worse am I just some sort of breeding experiment is that it?."

Vinaya stared shocked so that was it, Kane had blamed himself. But why would his Father tell such a story like this? And what happened to his leg? Kane didn't seem to have little respect for his Father or his Mother Kanes magic shield had appeared and lashed out at the table sending it flying into the wall were it shook the foundations for a moment. Kanes eyes shimmered and glowed blue as he began to pace the room not facing her. His teeth were gritted together.

"Kane she had no choice, your father forbidden any of her race, he said that he would expose us to the human world, we have to obeyed by law...we are magical bound to a set of rules unlike you and your siblings." Vinaya whispered her voice was worried she edged towards the door. "I wish Commander Root was here he could explain things better in his own way..."

"Leave me alone." Whispered Kane a snarl burning in his throat as he turned away from her" I am tired of this. I am leaving and if you try to stop me Ill bring half the building down with me." Kane whispered bitterness in his voice. This time it shattered and broke into a thousand pieces.

"Wait!" It was that one who was pretending to be his sister, or was she. Kane didn't he pushed himself he raised his hands.

"Please listen to me I'm sorry I just wanted to meet you, my entire life I wondered what it was like to have siblings and a Father- **I'll tell you what its like." Kane stopped his voice dangerous his eyes were covered by his hair. "What its like to be ignored and hated because you look like your Mother, to never be called son by your Father, to be rejected all the time, that's what its like to have a Father, that's what its like to be the most useless and untalented of the siblings, and the talent I do have has to keep a secret, its horrible, that's what its like." Kane snarled lashing out at the wall with his magic, "It's like hiding half yourself and throwing it aside." A blast of magic sent Kane into the air his movement was a blur, rocks and scattered pieces of electronic equipment lay scattered around the desk Kane had thrown it against the wall in his furry and in his furry his magic had started to change color to a dark red.**

**(Julia)**

Julia stared stunned after him, a look of pure shock and agony on her face. Kane had to deal with all of that suffering by himself? He thought he was untalented; his magic was an amazing talent. But what did he mean by the least...he was the most out of all of them he had the most magic, she was sure that none of his siblings had magic. But how was that possible? She had magic of course not to the amount that Kane did. As far as she thought no one did or ever had. But she knew what it was like to have to hide half of yourself.

"Commander Vinaya what happened?" Demanded Number One his tone concerned Holly looked up alarm on her face.

"He escaped didn't he?" Holly whispered his voice trembled tears in her eyes, why did this have to happen. Looking away she put her hands in her face. A wave of grief threatening to over come her.

"Mother don't worry I'll find him." Julia whispered numbly she had not set off the alarm, in his angered state he could blast any and all of them into oblivion. He had left a trail of damaged material it seemed as if he had no control over his magic now as if it had a mind of its own.

She watched him running, it was more like throwing himself foreword with his magic, he had put a magic area around the blast of his leg, he would drain a lot of magic, the boy did not look back he did not turn around to look at them. She knew that they could not follow him in this state, but that didn't mean they couldn't track his location.

Number One frowned, "Perhaps its best to let him cool down." he whispered examining the destruction and the whole in the wall Kane had made, "That's pretty angry and aggressive magic he used, he of course has absolutely no control over it, if you look you'll see those whip marks in the ground that's a sign that he has little-Number One we do not have time for that." Snapped Vinaya.

"Hm...I suppose we don't."

"Its too dangerous to send anyone after him now." Number One snapped glancing at Foaly who looked stunned and then he turned slowly around. "Some one wants to talk to us."

"Tell them to call back la-Vinaya cut herself off.

And then a face flashed onto a computer screen as it turned to life. "Where is my son?"

**Authors Note:**

**So what do you think it wasn't rushed was it. XD I think I did a good job on this chapter…Hmmm Goes over it again. **

**Read And Review**


	8. You remind me of your Mother

**Authors Notes:**

**-Dunnanana…XD**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**End of Authors Notes**

**-Mostly By Artemis Seniors Point of view this chapter.**

**Chapter Eight:**

Kane had been missing for 27 hours thirty for minuets and fifty eight seconds. Angelina thought biting her lip, as she leaned against a chair, she leaned against it heavily worry evident on her face. Gazing at her bodyguard who was watching, his eyes worried. She had very little sleep.

When Bella had went searching for him, she had found two boys unconscious, and yet neither one of them was Kane. He was always wondering in the woods, what if his leg gave way? What if he was attacked?

Stress, she felt it grow, and irritation. They were fowls, genius, they should have found him by now. Anger gripped her, and self loathing perhaps their plan had been a bad one. Perhaps Kane didn't want to be found. Glancing down at her hands she felt the urge to burry herself in them and cry. But she was stronger then that.

Shaking her head; she had always had a soft spot for her little brother. Even if she acted more responsible then she had to be. For some reason she felt compelled to try and keep the family together. Thought their family was falling apart…but had their ever been a time when they truly were family. It was some times tiring being a genius, suppose to be doing that…

Glancing at her Father who had not removed himself from the window no doubt he had been watching the rain the whole time. He had been strangely silent about it, and yet she could see the worry on his face to, he was pretending always pretending that nothing was wrong but this time it was the last straw.

"Father, I can't pretends that's nothing wrong why don't you do something instead of staring outside of the window all day." She hissed her tone was harsh, and yet maybe it would wake him up for once. "We don't have time for this, Kane is out their…"

It seemed to have awakened some sort of flame that had been the ashes he turned to look at Angelina, their was a cold fierceness and determination. She had not seen in his eyes ever. And for a moment she knew that who ever had taken Kane, would regret it deeply.

"We will find him." His voice was cold, and it sent a shiver down her spine, their was a large amount of bitterness, and longing in it. For a moment she was confused, something had changed in him as if some one had thrown a switch on.

Angelina paused, pity in her eyes. Her Father had been suffering, from depression for all these years. She thought that must be it. It was because of their Mother, who died saving Kane from the fire. Also she knew that the Fowls did have enemies. And she knew that they would soon regret ever taking her brother away from her.

The flame had been inherited by all the fowls, and yet it was consuming her, she would find her brother. No matter what, Fowls were Fowls and they always stuck together.

"There are cameras at are schools."

Artemis Senior nodded he had also installed other programs as well.

(Artemis Junior)

Bell had been looking everywhere for Kane since he had been reported missing. He hadn't answered her call or her phone calls. She had become well panicked when she had found the two bodies of the other boys. And also a piece of Kanes clothing on one of the branches of the trees, the ground was scorched with black marks looking as if their was some sort of struggle.

The only thing that stood in her way from working for so long was Juliet and Angelia's body guards. Of course Bella had blamed herself; in the end it had taken a threat to use a tranquilizer dart on her to get her back into the car. Bella had not been pleased and had muttered the whole time back fuming.

The two boys had just been knocked out cold, and they had decided to bring them to Fowl manor for questioning. When the two had awakened a few minuets ago they had claimed that they had gone to sleep because they were too tired. Had roused all of there suspicion.

"What did you do to my Brother?" Demanded Artemis the third, glaring at the two boys he despised. Well loathed was more likely the word, he hated t hem for their cruel ways, even their voices annoyed him. In other words he completely utterly hated them.

They were in their integrating room. The boys were sat on opposite sides of a table.

"Well we were planning on beating him up." Admitted Mike, "But...well I guess we decided it wasn't worth it of course we saw him going into the woods but we didn't bother going after him instead we took a nap."

"On the ground?" Artemis Junior asked with a single raised eyebrow, a look of disbelief on his face. "You know we could have you on assault charges, we have proof you had a confutation with my brother after all we found his skin and hair on your bodies."

"Yeah." He admitted scratching were the small index was of the needle. A frightened look appeared on Mixes face, "What you can't do that- On the contrary I can and I will I don't like bullies…" Artemis Junior narrowed his eyes he spoke through gritted teeth. "Hm...I need to swap something on your neck it looks like some one injected you with a needle." He mused as a pondering look appeared on his face.

"What-" Alarm flashed across Mikes face. As Artemis's juniors arm flashed towards him he wiped the spot what ever residue was left onto a cotton ball. Mike looked as if he was going to stop him but he hesitated, as he looked at Juliet her eyes narrowed she stood besides Artemis Junior.

"That's all I need now, show these boys out the door." Artemis junior whispered placing the contents in a bag as he walked out of the room, muttering to himself he had been made sure to get all that he needed. No doubt those two had been in the cross fire and not the target otherwise they wouldn't have found them.

"So do we still get to go out for that date?" Questioned Mike with big round eyes a grin on his face.

"Of course as soon as you sign the contract." Juliet smiled sweetly. Of course if they had read the contract closely they would have noticed in very small words, yeah right like I would ever date you, no one would date you if they were paid a thousand dollars.

The lie detector test had not detected any lies; the two boys couldn't remember anything about their fight with Kane. Perhaps some one had wiped their memories clean with that drug he would have to do a few more test, he had also given some to his Father as well.

**A few hours later.**

Artemis Senior walked briskly out from the lab and saw the expectant faces of Angelina, and Artemis the third. Bella had clearly woken up her eyes were wide in alarm for a moment. "So what did you find?" She demanded her voice panicky.

Artemis Senior let out a sigh his gaze falling to the window it was close to night now he could sense the moon looming in the sky. "What did you find?" He asked first knowing that they would find the same thing.

"Well I determined this some one adducted Kane, and those two got in the way. But they didn't want them to so instead are kidnapers must have used a drug, I've never seen before**- that wipes their memories of the past, but the problem is they don't seem to have been gone at least not in their minds, the brain makes up images to fill in the gaps." Artemis senior interrupted Artemis Junior as he stared at him his eyes unfocused. **

"I will be back." Artemis whispered as he walked silently into his study. There was only one choice that he had. He would find his son no matter the cost. But why after all these years would they anger him know? Did they think that he would have forgotten about them?

Artemis hands flashed across the keyboard. "Where is my son?" Artemis voice was cold and hard, and clearly irritable. The first thing he noticed was that it looked as if their had been a fight. Ruble was scattered and a desk their was a large chunk missing with pieces of wood scattered across the ground, papers and its contents were spread across the floor. The second thing he noticed was who was in the room.

Commander Vinaya Number One...Artemis glare eyes faltered slightly as his eyes lay on the woman that stood besides a black raven haired child who was staring back with wide stunned eyes. "Father..."She whispered a small sad smile tugging at her lips. Artemis felt a throbbing motion in his chest as he saw Holly. It was clear she had moved on. Artemis felt a wave of annoyance and anger.

"Where is my son?" he snapped his tone bitter, and colder then he had intended it.

A flash of pain appeared on the girls face. And Artemis frowned slightly her pain made him feel guilty perhaps he should address himself properly. She clearly was his daughter, and this was his first meeting with her, for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was much shorter then Kane was. And yet she was quite taller then most elves as well. Holly turned away not that he was paying any attention to her. She walked off slowly without another word, as if she expected him to say something. Artemis ignored her.

He ignored his own pain. Taking a deep breath he tried again. His hair was uncombed, and their where streaks of grey in it, he was still young. The doctor had said it was from stress.

"Well what did you do with him?" He asked a bit more gently this time.

"Well this is all my fault you see I wanted to see all of you..."Julia admitted without a hint of guilt in her tone. As she began to fidget a bit under his gaze, his piercing eyes seemed to look right through her.

Artemis eyes softened for a moment. "That is no reason to adduct him thought…you could have done something a bit more appropriate."

"How? Your number isn't exactly reachable down here you know." She mused glancing up at him to her surprise the iciness in his eyes had faltered, and she saw a flicker of pain, doubt, and worry it was clearly glowing. "Besides I wasn't planning on adducting him, and we had no choice really…"

"I'm sorry…Um…"He looked genially guilty.

"Julia." Artemis looked a bit surprised when he heard the name and it vanished. "I see…" As if it matched her "A good name." He whispered softly, gazing at her with interest. It was strange it was as if he had wakened up. Anger perhaps that's what it was that pushed him foreword, or was it his guilt? He had always remained distant from Kane.

"Thank you…Sir." She whispered hesitantly wondering if it was wrong for her to call her father.

He flinched as if he had been hit on the face, and had gone silent for the longest time. 'Right…I don't deserve to be called a Father.' Artemis gazed at Julia who looked a bit curious, she was clearly as intelligent as her other siblings. Most of all was astounding was her Elvis appearance.

"So why exactly did you take Kane anyway?"

"Well…I…" So Julia began to explain how she had planned the whole operation. Smiling when she saw the pride that appeared in Artemis's eyes. Even if his face showed none. And how they had attempted to capture her, and how they had seen Kanes amazing abilities. Artemis looked a bit surprised in fact shocked.

"But that's impossible…" Artemis frowned. "I blocked their magic along time ago." He turned to look at her for a moment. "It was best f or them. They shouldn't use magic above ground and sense I now very little about controlling magic or how to teach them…"

Julia's appalled expression made Artemis go silent.

"Why would you- They can't exactly use magic the other two, but Kane…why is Kane able to use magic?" He frowned wondering what exactly was happening. Foaly looked up.

"It is obvious by blocking Kanes magic, it only last for an amount of time tell it build up and up. Inside of him, tell it became to powerful to hold and broke down what ever block you put up inside of him. Its worse for Kane because he has more potential in magic then the other two I assume, he was destined to be a warlock Artemis." It was Foaly who spoke his voice was soft and clipped and he had walked over towards Julia. "I warned you that this could happen."

During all this time. He had sat quietly and had absorbed every word of what she had said. Artemis let out a sigh. "I thought I put all of this behind me." He mumbled glaring at them for a moment. Number One was staring at Artemis looking injured.

Artemis glanced up as he saw Number One who had remained silence through the whole exchange.

"Well then theirs only once choice then. I'm coming down…rather if you're waiting or not I know where the entrance is." He continued gazing at them all intensely for a long moment.

Commander Vinaya opened her mouth to object then frowned for a moment. Before nodding, "That is the best case, he doesn't trust us as far as he could…well I think he could throw us pretty far so that isn't the correct term is it," Number one frowned speaking for Vinaya.

"Hm...Judging from the situation I think its best that you do come." She corrected herself, as she turned to look at Julia." Well it looks like you get what you wanted despite the situation." Vinaya sighed running a hand through her hair Julia smiled sheepishly.

"You shouldn't keep things from me; you now know that it's inevitable I'll find out about it." Commander Vinaya glared at her, "Some things should remain a secret, but I guess I should hire you already since you know so much about Section Nine, and the LEPrecons secrets anyways."

"Well…in the least, get your things ready fowl and you can speak to Julia for a while. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on." Vinaya grabbed Number One and pointed to the door, his eyes bringing excitedly. "Reunion, meeting," He recited happily as they disappeared out of the door.

Folly remained silent for a moment glaring at Artemis rather coldly standing up and leaving without another word. It was clear that he would never forgive him for breaking Holly's heart. And he wasn't about to trust him either, even if it was their fault this time.

Julia watched them go with a tilting of her head, shaking it slightly. "That never gets old." She mused smiling at her Father who was looking intensity at her, his eyes were just so powerful, it looked as if he was burring deeper, into her soul. For some reason she shivered.

He let out a sigh, she could see straight through his mask. His hair looked like it had missed its usual brushing but it was still in place slightly unnoticeable his hand was in his pocket, he smiled weakly. She remembered it had been him who had broken it off with Holly. But instead of asking why she decided it wasn't the best question to answer her Father. In fact she had always made up questions she would ask him when she was little.

"Well..."It began awkward at first. But eventually they began to talk about quantum physics, and the time stream. "Father...I think you should go to sleep we will find him. You should plan your coming down here tomorrow." Julia seemed confident.

"Julia..."

"Don't tell me that this is all a dream, and that it will never happen. I know that you and Mother broke up Father I'm not stupid, but you should at least let her know her children, neither of you should have lied in the beginning, and one day I will ask the question you have not told me, and your children will ask the same one so be prepared to answer it one day."

"You remind me of your Mother." he whispered his voice seemed on the erg of panic, as if he was unaccustomed to feeling this way. Julia's heart pounded as she stared at where her Father had been. He seemed, rather cold, but he seemed open at the same time it was a confusing experience she would save her judgment of him later. For know she had a brother on the loose.

Authors notes:

Eliot moose is on the loose. XD LOL

READ AND REVIEW or he'll stomp you. XD

End of this chapter.


End file.
